Black Cat Ryo
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: A story that is far different from the anime Black Cat, or the comic book Black Cat. Starting Ryo Nakahara, a Bakeneko with his two friends, Mikoto, who is human, and Saito, and Oni. This story is set in a present, not the past. There's a twist. See ch4.
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK CAT RYO Chapter 01: the infamous Black Cat**

**This is a new age, an age where demons and humans live together in harmony. Although, sometimes, it isn't so peaceful, like today for example; a cute fifteen year ago human girl with blue hair and red eyes is being harassed by a group of three delinquents. **

**She is very cute, and attractive, these punks wish to have fun with her "Hey, pretty lady, wanna hang with us?" asked one of these scary looking thugs. **

**"I-I'm sorry, but I can't, I need to get to school." Said the girl, frighten of what these people might do to her. **

**"Hey, it ain't goin' anywhere." Said another delinquent, as he touches her shoulder "C'mon, it'll be fun, we promise!" added the delinquent, trying to force a kiss on the lips. The girl is trying to fight back, but couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. **

**"No! Don't care near me!" she cried out. Suddenly a fist knocks the same delinquent away from the girl and into the wall. **

**"What the hell?" "Who was that?" in shock and total surprise, they turn around and see the person that same fist belonged too. It was a boy the same age as the girl. He has black hair and yellow cat-like eyes, and his face seemed a little feminine. **

**"Black hair… big cat like eyes… girly face! That's Black Cat Ryo!" said one of the other two. **

**"Ryo-chan!" said the girl in relief, making the other two trip themselves. **

**"Mikoto! I told you not to call me that!" said Ryo, holding his bang behind his back. Mikoto just giggles cutely. **

"**Hey, son of bitch! Don't ignore us!" yelled the thugs as the charge at Ryo, and got ready to fight. **

**Moments, the two are battered and broken by Ryo, for he was a demon as well. Sometime during the fight, his black cat ears popped out. This meant that Ryo maybe a Bakeneko (monster cat), in human form.**

**"Ryo-chan!" cheered Mikoto as she hugged Ryo from behind. **

**"Hey, hey! Get off me!" said Ryo "And stop calling me that!" **

**"But, I'm so happy you came to save me, Ryo-chan." Said Mikoto happily. **

**"Whatever, just get off my back." Said Ryo. Despite their differences in race, Ryo and Mikoto have been friends since they were children, and they seem to same reached a romantic relationship. Right now, it is the start of their first year high school. **

**"H-hold you bastard…!" said a once knocked out thug. **

**"You need another beating?" asked Ryo, turning to face him. **

**"Ryo-chan, wait!" said Mikoto, tugging on his arm. **

**"Don't worry, I'll just knock him out again." Assured Ryo. **

**"Heh, you think so?" the thug reaches for brass knuckles in his pocket, and puts it on. Then he gets ready to attack, but he is struck from behind, by a wooden sword. **

**"I warned you about crap." Said a tall young man with dark red hair, and red eyes, he has horns on his head, which would make him an Oni. **

**"Saito." Said Ryo. **

**"Saito-kun!" said Mikoto. **

**"Hey, Ryo, Mikoto. In trouble as usual." Said Saito. **

**"Shut up! Let's get going before these jokers wake up." Said Ryo as he walks away to school, followed by Saito and Mikoto. Ryo and Mikoto know Saito from middle, and became friends after he helped Ryo save Mikoto from a group of demon and human delinquents. **

* * *

**Meanwhile, two boys the same age as our heroes are meeting by the class posts, seeing if they're in the same class together.**

**He had his eyes closed, and he's human. **

**"Alright, we're the same class." Said one of the two boys, Yuu; green hair tied in a pony tail.**

**"Yeah…" whimpered the other boy, Ritsu; blonde hair, and brown eyes. He has elf like ears. **

**"What's the matter with you?" asked Yuu to his childhood friend. **

**"This is what the matter is!" Ritsu yelled point at a name that says "Ryo Nakahara". **

**"Ryo… Nakahara?" Muttered Yuu.**

**"You mean you don't know who he is?" asked Ritsu. **

**"No…?" answered Yuu in a questionable tone. **

**"Ryo Nakahara, the black haired, cat eyed demon! He's infamously known as "Black Cat Ryo"!" explained Ritsu.**

**"And I should care because…?" asked Yuu. **

**Ritsu responds by saying "Because, he's an evil demon! If we're stuck with him in our class, then we're screwed for the rest of the year, which we are!" **

**"Don't you think your exaggerating a bite?" asked Yuu.**

**"No, I'm not! Black Cat is a delinquent! Get on his bad side, and you'll get beaten up even worse than a normal human beating!" said Ritsu.**

**"Wouldn't that be because he's a demon? Besides, you're a demon too, so you shouldn't you be so scared of him." said Yuu. **

**"How can I help it? Even wimpy demons like me fear his name-" Ritsu halts himself, seeing a Mikoto walk right up the board. She looks at board, searching for "Mikoto Tsukino" and her two friends as well. "Excuse me, miss?" said Ritsu in a happy tone "Are you looking for your name by any chance?" he asked. **

**"Yes, my name is Mikoto Tsukino. It's nice to meet you." Mikoto said, smiling cutely. Ritsu was just thinking maybe if a girl like Mikoto was in his and Yuu's class, then things might not bad so bad after all. **

**"Okay, I think I saw a Mikoto in the class 1-C raster." Said Yuu, pointing to 1-C's list. Mikoto takes a look, and finds "Mikoto Tsukino" is up there. **

**"I found it!" said Mikoto. **

**"Nice!" Ritsu just gave Yuu a thumbs up, but, the job is not done yet, for Mikoto is still looking for two more names, and found them; Ryo Nakahara, and Saito Kondo. **

"**I found them!" she cheered, surprising Yuu and Ritsu "Hey! Ryo-chan! Saito-kun! We're in the same class together!" Mikoto calls out to her two friends Ryo and Saito. "R-Ryo-channn...?" Ritsu muttered under his breath, and then cowers in fear, as Ryo and Saito walk by them to look at the roster. **

**"Oh, we are in the class." Said Saito. **

**"Isn't that great, Ryo-chan?" Mikoto delightedly asked. **

**"Yeah." Straightly answered Ryo. **

**"Geez, Ryo-chan, don't answer so straightly." Said Mikoto as hugged one of Ryo's arms. **

**"H-hey! Don't do that! You'll make it impossible to walk!" said Ryo, blushing a little. **

**"That's okay, we've been together for a long time, haven't we?" asked Mikoto with another cute smile. **

**Ritsu gasped "What?" which makes the three turn around to face him and Yuu. Ritsu quickly hides behind Yuu, who shows no fear. **

**"You guys say something?" asked Ryo. **

**"Ah, nothing really. I just told my friend here, I got a new game. If you want, you borrow it." Lied Yuu, with a straight face. **

**"No thanks. I'm not interesting in games." Said Ryo. **

**"Okay, then." Said Yuu. Soon after that, Ryo and his party left for their class. **

**"That was close. You can come out now." Said Yuu. Ritsu quickly zipped in front of Kaoru and said to him "Did you hear that? They've been together for a long time! That would mean…" **

**"They're a couple." said Yuu. **

**"Don't say it! It hurts!" Yelled Ritsu with tears flowing down his face. **

**"Maybe it's a misunderstanding. Beside, are you sure that was Black Cat Ryo?" asked Yuu. **

**"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure!" answered Ritsu as he stopped tearing. **

**"Okay… and how exactly?" Yuu asked, with his arms crossed.**

**"I've seen his face before!" answered Ritsu. **

**"Okay, now I'm convinced." said Yuu in his head.**

* * *

**Classes our beginning, and everyone is either rushing to their classrooms or already in them. Someone was bumped into another person. **

**"Hey, watch where you're going, you-" he stopped yelling when he sees Ryo, who give him a cold stare. He immediately recognized who he was "B-Black Cat Ryo…?" he muttered as he backed away quickly. **

**"Damn! Cowards, the lot of them." Said Ryo, moving forward. **

**"Guess things aren't gonna change here either." Said Saito, following Ryo and Mikoto. **

**"But, it might change." Said Mikoto, and then moving in front of Ryo and says "That is, if Ryo-chan doesn't scare everybody in school." **

**"Yes, yes. Understood." Said Ryo, shutting his eyes, and kept walking forward. Meanwhile, Ritsu and Yuu were watching them from behind. Ritsu had tears flowing down his face again, as he bites his thumb nail. **

**"Just look at that!" he whimpered "just look at that!" he repeated. **

**"I'm seeing it, don't worry." said Yuu, standing behind Ritsu. **

**"How can I? When such a cute and sweet girl like Mikoto-chan is dating Black Cat himself, it's impossible not to worry!" said Ritsu, facing Yuu, with more tears flowing down his face.**

**"Okay, I understand you're frustration, and I'm pretty sure that our new friend can understand, too." said Yuu, pointing to someone behind Ritsu. Ritsu looks back and sees a pair of cat like eyes. He saw Ryo as he glared at him.**

**"AHHH!" Ritsu screamed in surprised.**

**"I thought someone was following us." said Ryo "But to think, it was some wimpy dog who has his eyes on Mikoto." he adds as he grabbed Ritsu by the collar.**

**Ritsu is petrified with fear as he looked into Ryo's eyes, as they glowed like an evil spirit's aura.**

**Suddenly, Mikoto appears to the side, and says to Ryo "Ryo-chan! What did I just tell you?"**

**"Not to scare everybody in the school, right?" asked Ryo, taking his eyes off Ritsu.**

**"That's right. Things won't change at this rate." said Mikoto.**

**"Yes, my dear princess." said Ryo in a sarcastic tone "I'm going to class." Ryo releases Ritsu's collar and walks away.**

**A moment later, Ritsu is shaking Mikoto's hands, and said a word of thanks to her "Thank you! Thank you, Mikoto-chan! You saved me!"**

**"It's no trouble. Besides, I should've thanked you earlier. I'm sorry." said Mikoto.**

**"**_**No problem**_**! It's a great joy to help others!" said Ritsu happily, but then got depressed and said "Even if it's a pretty girl who's dating a delinquent like Black Cat Ryo."**

**"Dating?" asked Mikoto "We're not dating." she said.**

**"What?" asked both Ritsu and Yuu at the same time.**

**"Ryo-chan and I has been friends since childhood." Mikoto said with a smile.**

**Ritsu was struck with lighting when he heard what Mikoto had just told them "...Ch-ch-ch-childhood...?" he asked in complete shock, like a built of lighting had just hit him.**

**"Well, that's explains that power you had over Black Cat, and why you call him "Ryo-chan"." said Yuu with little surprise, because he already had a feeling about it.**

**"That and, Ryo-chan isn't what people make him out to be." said Mikoto.**

**"Really? How so?" asked Yuu.**

**"Get to know Ryo-chan and see for yourself. Anyway, bye-bye!" said Mikoto walking away with a smile, leaving the two boys speechless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK CAT RYO Chapter 02: Lonely Black Cat**

**After class had started, it is lunch time was now.**

**Ryo, Mikoto, and Saito are eating eating lunch together in the class room, but everyone seems to have moved their desks away from them. They've been staring for some time, mainly at Mikoto, wondering how she can get close to Ryo and Saito and not be scared.**

**"Ryo-chan, say Ahh!" said Mikoto holding a fork with a strawberry on top to Ryo, wanting him to eat it. **

**Ryo seemingly refuses to eat it out of embarrassment.**

**"Ryo-chan, what's wrong? Don't you like strawberries?" asked Mikoto, looking sad.**

**"Uh..." Ryo had a hard time answering that question from Mikoto, but he eventually said "O-of course, I like them! Acutally I love them!"**

**"Really? Thn, say ahhh!" said Mikoto happily, and just as she asked, Ryo eat the strawberry. Saito stared at them, knowing that things between them never changed.**

**As Mikoto continues to feed Ryo strawberries, the rest of the class are still wondering how she is so close to Black Cat, and how she has that power over him. While Ryo knew they were staring, Mikoto was blissfully unaware, until she had a feeling in her nether regions.**

**"Oh. Ryo-chan, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." said Mikoto, standing up from the chair.**

**"Take your time!" Ryo said with his mouth full. Mikoto left after which to the bathroom.**

**"Your getting popular, "Ryo-chan"." teased Saito.**

**"Don't call me "Ryo-chan"!" said Ryo, with his hand pressed against his forehead, with fake tears leaking from his eyes. He sallowed all the stawberry before hand. **

**"Dammit! Everyone is staring at me! Thanks to Mikoto..." said Ryo in his thoughts "But, it's not really surprising. Everyone get curious about us. If they only..."**

**"BLACK CAT!! BLACK CAT RYO!!!" shouted angry voices "C'MON ON OUT, BLACK CAT!!" "WHAT ARE YA, A SCAREDY CAT?!!" they shouted.**

**Ryo and Saito looked out the window to see a rival deliquent demons and humans in different uniforms, meaning that they don't go to their school and they were traspassing outside.**

**"What?! Right in the middle of lunch, too!" complained Ryo.**

**"What shoud we do, Ryo?" asked Saito.**

**"Just let them howl. They'll leave eventually." said Ryo, turning his head.**

**"Hey! What do you people think your doing?!" asked a voice, suprising Ryo and Saito. They look out the window again to see who was out there with them. It was a girl with long light brown hair tied in a ponytail. She looked older then first and second year students.**

**"W-who is that?!" asked Ryo.**

**"I think that's a junior. She's got one of them Student Council arm badages." said Saito.**

**"I don't care if she's a student council or what, we can't leave it to her!" said Ryo, running out the door.**

**"Wait, Ryo!" said Saito, running after him. **

**Saito stopped to over hear some of the class saying ****"Isn't that Izumi Hinomari?" "I heard she's the Student Council President, right now." "Do you think she can take them?" "Someone should get a teacher." "Yeah, she can't handle this on her own."**

**Saito then ran out the door.**

**Meanwhile, the girl Izumi is confronting the deliquents. "Huh? Who the hell are you?" asked one of them. There were six of them.**

**"I should be asking the questions. I don't know what you want here, but you clearly don't go to school here, so hurry up and leave." Izumi demanded.**

**The deliquents looked at each other, and then started luaghing. "HAHA! This chicks is so funny! I'm just shaking in my shoes!" them luaghed. "Hey, let's take her and have some fun. Black Cat ain't gonna show anyway." said a deliquent, grabbing Izumi shoulder.**

**Izumi grabbed his hand with one hand, and then took the other, and throw him down on the ground. Everyone was surprised, even the deliquents.**

**"Well, who's next?" asked Izumi, facing the rest of them. "I might look like I'm defenseless, but I'm tougher then I look. Now, if you don't mind, hurry and leave us alone." Izumi demans were useless. Suddenly she was hit hard on the back of her neck, and she fell. One of the deliquents had gotten behind her while she throw down the other one.**

**"Heh! All your big talk ain't enough to stop us. You can't do anything while kocnked out." he said as he picked Izumi up, and carried her out with the rest of his friends, but was suddenly kicked in the back of his kness, making him kneel down.**

**Izumi's body is suddenly lefted from him. The deliquents look back, seeing Ryo holding Izumi bridel style. "Black Cat!" they yelled.**

**While in the croud, Yuu and Ristu were watching as things unfolded. "Black Cat saved her? Why?" asked Ritsu, confused. "Guess he felt like it, right?" said Yuu.**

**"Hey, is someone going to take her or what?" asked Ryo, looking for someone to take Izumi before she wakes up. He notices Yuu and Ritsu standing a second row of students. "You two! From earlier!" he called them out. Everyone else back away to reavel the two boys.**

**Ristu turned his few right to left a few times, and then looked straight at Ryo in fear, while Yuu just stood silent. Ryo walks over to them, and hands Izumi to Yuu. "Take care of her for me, I'll I beat the hell of these idiots." Ryo said, as Yuu took Izumi off his hands.**

**"What was that bitch boy?" asked a deliquent.**

**"Your on eyesore!" said Ryo, turning around to face his opponents "Get lost!" he finished.**

**"Make us!" the deliquents shout, and charged at Ryo. Students, including Yuu and Ristu moved back to avoid getting hit in the cross fire.**

**One of the throw a punch at Ryo. Ryo blocks with one hand, and strikes with the other, hitting his first enemy in the face, and knocking him out. Another attack from the side with a kick. Ryo dudged to the right of the leg, and grabbed it with both hands, and throw him back at anothers. One of the remaining two got behind Ryo and was preparing to strike him with a wooden blade, but was blocked by Saito who had just arrived.**

**"What could you so long?" asked Ryo to his ally.**

**"Sorry! I was held up trying to move through the croud." said Saito, quickly moving his wooden sword forward, and forced this opponent back. The rest started getting up , with some bruses on their faces.**

**"Whatever, let's just finish this already!" Ryo roared as he charged one side, and Saito charged another side.**

**The fight lasted for sometime, but Ryo and Saito came out the winners, as they were left standing, not without a few bruises, and stcratches on them.**

**"Hah... Hah..." panted Ryo "Don't ever show your ugly faces around here, ever again, or I will do far worse." Ryo threaten. Soon the gang left the school grounds.**

**"Ryo-chan! Saito-kun!" cried Mikoto as she ran over to Ryo and Saito. "Why were fighting? I told you to wait for me, didn't I?" asked Mikoto, worrying about her two friends.**

**"Mikoto, I'm sorry. It couldn't be help." answered Ryo.**

**"Jeez, Ryo-chan! You've got dirt all over your face." Mikoto starts whiping Ryo's face with her sleeve.**

**"H-hey! Wait! Mikoto!" squrmed Ryo.**

**"Don't move. I'll be done soon. You maybe a demon, but you can still get hurt." said Mikoto, who doesn't seem to notice everyone around them staring, only Ryo ntoiced, and the poor cat demon was embarrassed.**

**"There, I'm done. Hm? Ryo-chan, what's wrong?" asked Mikoto.**

**"Nothing..." answered Ryo. He stood up on his own, and started walking away. Mikoto followed him, and along with Saito. Ryo staggered some, but he was strong. They walked passed Izumi, and the two boys.**

**Izumi didn't say anything, until she finally said "Black Cat! Is that what they call you?"**

**"So what if they do?" asked Ryo, as he stopped.**

**"I'll make one thing clear... I could've handled this myself." said Izumi.**

**"You did a good of that. Next time, just leave it alone until someone else that can take them on comes." said Ryo, and starting walking again.**

**Some people were whispering to each other.**

**Yuu and Ritsu watched the three as they walked back into the building. Izumi just stood there.**

**Meanwhile, there were two others standing behind the gates of the school. "That was Black Cat." said one of them. "Yeah, I heard he was the strongest guy around." said the other. "Really? I bet he can't stand it when we "ask" his girlfriend to come with us." said the first. **

**Later at Ryo house, he is talking to his grandfather using a web cam on his computer.**

**"I see that your first day starting high school wasn't pleasent. I can tell just by looking at you, you picked fights with others again." said his grandfather, Genji Nakahara, an old man with a grayish black hair.**

**"Their the ones who picked the fight." said Ryo, with some bandages on his face.**

**Genji took a sigh and said "Good god, Ryo. How do except to make friends if you just scare them like this?" asked Genji.**

**"Geez, old man. If friends are important, what happened to your friends?" asked Ryo.**

**"You fool! Most of my friends probably died of old aged by now!" barked Genji.**

**"Pipe down, Grandpa!" barked Ryo back.**

**"Both of you, calm down." said Mikoto, with some tea. She sets one cup next to Ryo. She says to Genji "Hi, Genji-san. It's to see you again."**

**Genji responds by saying "As it is you as well, Mikoto. Ryo, you should feel lucky to have someone like this with you. But, remember-"**

**"Don't remind me, I don't feel like remembering it." said Ryo, and saw an image in his mind. It was Mikoto, and she was crying as two men held her back.**

**"Ryo-chan~!" cheered Mikoto, as she hugged Ryo tightly.**

**"Ow...! M-Mikoto?" said Ryo in suprise.**

**"Don't try to run Ryo-chan. I'm gonna change your bandages." said Mikoto, happily, as she's trying to take off his clothes.**

**"Hey! I can do that myself!" said Ryo refusing to take part in it.**

**"Too late!" shouted Mikoto, and forced Ryo down, and then started taking his clothes. Genji couldn't see what was happening.**

**"Well, I'm signing out. Seeing as though, you two will busy." said Genji, and then signing out, as he said he would, while his grandson was trying to break free, "Hey, wait! Get back here, you old geezer!" yelled Ryo.**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Genji is at his computer. He takes a sigh and says "Something must be done about that cat."

**Someone comes up behind Genji. He has black hair, and his eyes has had closed. He says "Don't be so hard on the poor thing. Ryo-kun is a teenager after all."**

**"Ryo's atitube is the problem, Yuma. Ryo might never make friends like this." said Genji.**

**"Care to make a bet on it?" asked Yuma.**

**"A bet? Fine, if Ryo does make any new friends, then you won't be geting that lovely hot spring you've been peeping at." said Genji.**

**"Great, now if Ryo does not make any new friends, then the hot spring is mine." said Yuma.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLACK CAT RYO Chapter 03: Stolen Mikoto?! Black Cat's Secret!**

**It is a the second day of school. Mikoto was on her way to school, until she heard foot steps following up behind her. She quickly turned around, and saw two older looking teenage boys.**

* * *

**Later, Ryo is in his classroom. He was siting at his desk, looking out the window. Saito comes in, and softly hit Ryo in the head, and asked him "Hey, Ryo, what happened to Mikoto? Haven't seen her all day."**

**"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she went last night." answered Ryo.**

**"Did you two have fun last night?" asked Saito, half joking.**

**"Shut up!" said Ryo. He then noticed a small piece of folded paper. He picks in up and unfolds it. There was writing on the paper. It said _"Duel us, or else"_. This surprised Ryo so much, his cat ears popped out again.**

**"A challange in write." said Saito. There was more. The rest of the latter said _"Be behind the old tetsu building after school. We have your girlfriend, and if you don't show, then we can't garente the safty of her maiden hood."_**

**"Must be that idiot gang from yesterday." said Ryo, with his cat ears still out.**

**"What do we do, Ryo?" asked Saito, knowing the obvious answer.**

**"What choice do we have? We have to go and save Mikoto." answered Ryo.**

**"Yeah, but we can't trust them." said Saito "So. we shoud hurry, and go quickly, right now." Saito adds.**

**"But..." Ryo muttered.**

**"Ryo, they kidnapped her, and they say their going to rape her if we don't go. It's better to go now, even though we might end up skipping some school." said Saito. Ryo agreed, and stood up.**

**The two dashed out of the class room, and ran out the hall way. Ryo bumps into Ritsu. Ritsu falls, and Ryo continues the run.**

**"Watch where your going!" yelled Ryo as he ran faster.**

**"What was that all about?" asked Yuu.**

**"I don't know, but I hope I didn't make him upset..." whimpered Ritsu.**

**Later, the two enter the class. It was silent. Yuu noticed the latter Ryo had earlier on his desk. He wals over and picked it up, and leads it. **

**Ritsu pears over to see the later. To their surprise, it was a challange in writing, and a threat at the same time, to both Ryo, and Mikoto.**

**"Oh god! Those guys are gonna take her maiden hood!" whispered Ritsu, whimperingly.**

**"That explains why they ran through the hall way." said Yuu.**

**"Yeah, what do we go?" asked Ritsu.**

**"It's not our problem. We don't need to worry about it." said Yuu. He took a second look, and thought of something, and the said out loud "Although, they might need some help."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the abandoned tetsu building, a group of demon/human deliquents are waiting with their cute captive, Mikoto. Mikoto is siting on the ground, with her arms and legs tied up.**

**"Damn!" one of them said "This girl is so cute, I just can't hold back!"**

**"No kidding. I wonder how big her bust is." said another.**

**"No... Dont come any closer...!" whimpered Mikoto with tear filled eyes.**

**"C'mon! Quit scaring her." said the leader of the group.**

**"But, Black Cat ain't gonna show for a while. Why don't we have some fun with her to pass the time?" asked a deliquent, with a drooling mouth.**

**"Hey, now! Doing that to your hostage is against the rules." said a familiar voice. It was Ryo, standing in front of the group. His cat ears were gone again. **

**"Well, well. Looks like the guest of honor has arrived earlier then excepted." said the leader.**

**"Decided to come early. Didn't want you to be lonely." said Ryo.**

**"Ryo-chan!" cried Mikoto. **

**"You'd better be ready Black Cat. My friends here would like to pay you back for yesterday." said the leader, pointing to his follows behind him. Ryo does nothing but glare at them.**

**"Hmph! Let's see you try!" shouted Ryo and he prapared to fight. Two gang members charged at Ryo first. They try to tackle them, but Ryo jumped over their heads, and trips them as he lands on the ground.**

**Ryo stands back up, and another one comes from the side, tried to jab him, but Ryo counters by catching his fist, and then kicked him in the stomach.**

**One more back up from behind, and held him with his arms back. He was stuck for a second, but he used his head to hit his captor's face. The same one backs off and Ryo kicked him back.**

**"Having fun?" asked the leader, holding Mikoto by her hair.**

**"Ryo-chan!" Mikoto cried in pain.**

**Ryo glares at him, like a tiger at his prey. He was then hit in the face by a remaining memeber. Ryo flew to the ground, and stayed there. Saito was watching, becuase Ryo had told him to wait.**

* * *

**A moment later, Ritsu and Yuu rush to see the action.**

**"Dud! Why are we doing this?!" asked Ritsu as he ran "It'd be safer to stay at school!"**

**"True, but he saved the Preisident yesterday, remember?" answered Yuu. Ritsu thinks back to yesterday, when Ryo beat the group to keep Izumi safe.**

**"Maybe your right, but still- AH!" Ritsu sees Saito. The two boys stop when they reach Saito, hiding behind the corner of the tetsu building.**

**"Kendo? Where's Nakahara?" asked Yuu.**

**"You guys? Well, I don't know why you guys chose to show up here, but you'd better get back to school now." said Saito.**

**"Why?" asked Yuu.**

**"Don't worry about it." answered Saito, but Ritsu and Yuu heard voices. Voice enjoying something. They both pear over Saito and see those guys stamp and kick Ryo.**

**"Hey Pussy Cat, what the matter?!" "C'mon, take it like sissy boy!" "C'mn, c'mon, c'mon!" delquents shouted, kicking Ryo in ths stomach and fly about a foot from them.**

**Mikoto watched and cried, seeing Ryo take a beating from those who actually no match for him.**

**"Stop! That's enough, you idiots." said the leader "No point dragging it out any longer. Let's go." the leader started to walked away from Ryo, and made a comment "So much for Black Cat Ryo. What a pussy." and then rest of them left as well. They went out the only they came. **

**Saito, Yuu and Ritsu weren't seen by any of them. "What was that all about?" asked Ritsu. **

**"He didn't fight back at all, did he?" asked Yuu.**

**"Yeah, pretty much... at the beginning he did, but..." answered Saito. Ritsu and Yuu were surprised.**

**Meanwhile, Ryo is having trouble sit up after the beating he took. He pants heavily. Mikoto, who was untied, walks over to Ryo with tear filled eyes. They flowed down her cheeks. "Ryo-chan..." she said "Ryo-chan, I'm so sorry."**

**"Don't worry about it. It's fine, as long as your alright." said Ryo.**

**"But, it's not alright at all!" Mikoto cried out "Becuase of me, you got all beat up!" she cried, and hugged Ryo and started sobbing.**

**"Mikoto..." said Ryo in his thoughts. "Mikoto, listen... I'm the one to blame for this... I beat them, and you almost had to pay the price. And if I had continued to fight, you would've gotten hurt in more ways then one." he said to her, in a gentle tone "And someone else might have gotten dragged into it... I can't stand it when someone gets hurt becuase of me, so thats why." he said, as he hugged Mikoto as well.**

**Ritsu suddenly fell over from surprise. Ryo and Mikoto's moment stopped, and see Ritsu in fell over position.**

**"How long have you beenig watching?!" asked Ryo.**

**"Ryo-chan, calm down!" said Mikoto.**

**"S-sorry...!" said Ritsu.**

**"Yeah, Ryo, we had two viewers, here." said Saito, counting Yuu.**

**"Hey, since we just skipped, we should head to my place. It's close to this place." suggested Yuu.**

* * *

**Later, the group are at the apartment Yuu lives in.**

**While Ryo was using the shower, Saito was waiting in the living room.**

**Mikoto was making her way straight through the hall. **

**Ritsu cuaght sight of her "Mikoto-chan, what are you doing?" he asked.**

**"I'm going to the bathroom." said Mikoto.**

**"Uh, Ryo's in there, you know that right...?" said Ritsu.**

**"I know, I was just thinking I'd like to wash Ryo-chan's back." Mikoto said in a cheerful tone. **

**Ritsu was completely shocked "What?! You gonna wash his back?!" he asked.**

**"Yes." answered Mikoto.**

**"You- your not embarressed...? Not even a little bit...?!"**

**"No, in fact, I washed Ryo-chan's back plenty of times before." once again, Ritsu was shocked by Mikoto's words. Moments later, Ritsu was sitting on the wall. **

**He heard Ryo screaming "Ahh! Mikoto, what are you doing here?!" "I'm here, becuase I'm gonna wash your back Ryo-chan." "Have you forgotten we're in someone elses- Hey, don't start taking your clothes off!"**

**Ritsu's elf like ears twitched. He rushes quietly over to Yuu's bathroom door. He gently placed his ear on the door, and listens in on them.**

**"Stop trying to move! Ristence is futile." "Mikoto... This is seriously wrong!"**

**Ritsu's face was tensing up with excitment.**

**"You know, that's not really cool." said Saito's voice. He was standing next to Ritsu, with his arms crossed.**

**"Shhh...! Somethings is really happening in there, I can't miss it...!" whispered Ritsu with too much excitment in his voice.**

**'You heard it yourself. She's taken care of Ryo's back plent of times." said Saito.**

**Ritsu quickly stood up and said out loud "You say that becuase your their best friend! You don't even have to get excited about it becuase- w-whoa!!" Ritsu suddenly lost his balance and fell on the door. He got a good look at both Ryo and Mikoto. While ryo was sitting on a small backet like chair, Mikoto was squating down to scrub his back, or should we say "her" back.**

**Mikoto had indeed a nice body, but Ryo was the most surprising becuase, Ritsu diden't see any male genital from "her". Ryo's chest seem bigger then the average male, in fect she was rather slender, around the waist.**

**Ritsu quietly stood, with some blood hagging from his nose. "w-what..." he muttered out.**

**Ryo quickly ran up and punched Ritsu in the face. Ritsu's nose spat more blood, as he fall the ground slowly, his blood spirals out in different directions.**

**"I don't believe it... you mean... Ryo Nakahara is a... a... GIRL?!" said Ritsu was his falls and lands on the floor, knocked out with blood still qwurting out. Ryo had a feeling Saito had seen everything that went on.**

**Moments later, Ritsu was awake, and holding his nose with a cleanex. "S-so... Ryo's a girl?" he asked Mikoto.**

**"Yes, biologicly." answered Mikoto.**

**"Although, her temper deffinately is male." said Saito, with a black eye, that came from Ryo after she knock Ritsu out. Mikoto and Saito had known Ryo was a girl since they met her.**

**"Sounds like you know her quite well." said Yuu, who aparently figured it out from this start.**

**Ryo eventually emerges from Yuu bathroom, wearing Mikoto's school uniform. It was suprisingly cute, but Ryo didn't seem to like "I hate wearing skirts like this. They're so incomfortible, and I feel ridiculous." said Ryo, blushing.**

**"Nonscene. You look so cute, Ryo-chan." said Mikoto happily.**

**"Of course you would say that Mikoto." said Ryo to Mikoto "And you two!" Ryo quickly grabbed Yuu's and Ritsu's heads and said to them "If you leak this to anyone, you know what's gonna happen, right?"**

**"My lips are sealed." answered Ritsu quickly.**

**"same here, no need to worry." answered Yuu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BLACK CAT RYO Chapter 04: Black Cats and Dogs**

**Ryo reutrned home after that night, and talked to her grandfather about what happened.**

**"So, two boys have found out about the fact that your a girl?" asked Genji on the webcam.**

**"Yeah, and I made sure they don't tell anyone. If they do, then I have to wear those female uniforms." said Ryo.**

**"Well, that shouldn't be a bad thing, Ryo-kun. You never liked dressing in womens clothing to begin with, anyway." said Yuma, appearing in the back.**

**"Yeah, and I don't plan on dressing up in any in the near future." commented Ryo.**

**"Well then, we should be going. Try not to chase those two away." said Genji.**

**"Don't worry, one of just a happy go luck freak, and the other doesn't show any fear." said Ryo. **

**After the events of yesterday, things seemed to have changed. **

**For example, there's Ritsu, who was once afraid of the infamous Black Cat Ryo. ****Now, Ritsu is no longer afraid of Ryo.**

**"RYYYOOOO!" Ritsu cheered out loud, as he ran happily to Ryo, and tried to hug her, but she counters Ritsu ambush with quick kick to the stomach. Of course Ryo is still wearing the boys black uniform. Saito was standing behind her.**

**"Hey, hows it going Ritsu." said Ryo to Ritsu. **

**Ritsu had fallen to the ground, and grunted "You... supposed to call me... Ri-kun, remember, Ryo-chii...?" he groaned.**

**"That's the thing a girl would say. And don't call me Ryo-chii." said Ryo, squating down to Ritsu.**

**"B-but, your a girl yourself, aren't-" Ryo interupped Ritsu with a quick jab.**

**"Dummy! Don't say that out loud!" whispered Ryo.**

**"Sorry, I nearly forgot." whispered Ritsu, with a nosebleed.**

**"Ritsu's so happy-go-lucky, it's disturbing." said Saito to himself.**

**"Really, Ryo-chan. Why don't you be nicer to him?" asked Mikoto, walking up behind Ryo.**

**"Good morning~! Lovely as ever, Mikoto-chan." said a quickly recovered Ritsu.**

**"Good morning. How are you today, Ri-kun." greeted Mikoto back to Ritsu, with a smile. Ritsu was overjoyed to hear Mikoto using the nickname he gave both Ryo and Mikoto premission to use. SO much so that he comically rocketed up to his feet, completely recovered.**

**"See Ryo-chii! Mikoto uses Ri-kun! Why can't you?" asked Ritsu to Ryo.**

**"Becuase, I'm not some girly-girl." answered Ryo "Now if you'll excuse me, Ritsu, I don't feel like being late to class." Ryo walked to class, by herself.**

**Moments later, Ritsu, Mikoto, and Saito are walking to class.**

**Ritsu says "Geez, that Ryo-chii. Why is she like that, anyway?"**

**"Ryo has always been like that. A girl who dresses, acts, and even talks like a man." answered Saito, walking behind Ritsu and Mikoto. **

**"I think it's becuase of her father." said Mikoto.**

**"Her father?" asked Ritsu.**

**"Yes, from what I could tell, she really looked up to him." said Mikoto.**

**"Then, Ryo's fathers must have been the way she is now. What's his name, anyway?" Ritsu asked Mikoto, knowing that she is Ryo's childhood friend.**

**"Uh... I can't remember. I'm sorry, it's been so long since I've seen him, I can't remember his face." apologized Mikoto.**

**"Don't worry about it. So, Saito, do you know Ryo's fathers name?" Ritsu asked to Saito.**

**"No. Ryo never said a thing about her dad." answered Saito.**

**"Looks like you'll have to ask Ryo-chan yourself." said Mikoto.**

**As they reach their classroom door, they see Ryo standing in the middle. They notice that she was silent, and staring off into space. They look to Ryo where is looking and see a tall handsome boy with black hair they never seen in their class, sitting in Ryo's desk at the far end of the classroom. Some girls from class were standing around him.**

**"W-who's that?" asked Ryo, with an eyebrow twitching.**

**"Uh... I think he's an upper classmen." answered Ritsu, with no apparent information on this mysterious senpai.**

**"That's really helpful." comment Saito.**

**"Still, he does look kind of older, doesn't he?" said Mikoto.**

**"That's Kyo Kageyama. He's a second year, and he's very popular in Hikari High School." said a familiar voice. It was Yuu, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He surprised his friends.**

**"Where'd you come from?" asked Ryo and Ritsu at the same time.**

**"Actually, I've been here the whole time." said Yuu "Anyway, not only is he popular, he's also very athletic, and pretty smart, and he comes from a rich family." Yuu explained.**

**"Wow, I wish I was as cool as him." envied Ritsu.**

**"He's a dog." said Ryo out of the blue.**

**"What?" asked Ritsu and Mikoto.**

**"She means, that Kageyama's a dog demon." said Saito.**

**"Black cats and dogs. The titlar of the chapter, is it not?" joked Yuu.**

**"Titlar?" everyone, but Mikoto went.**

**"Just a joke." said Yuu.**

**"Even if it is a joke, you shouldn't say that so loudly." said Mikoto "Talking like that is bad."**

**"Right, right." nodded Yuu.**

**"What are you two talking about?" asked Ritsu.**

**Ryo, ignoring the nonscene behind, walks over to this Kyo person, and said to him "Hey, Dog."**

**Kyo turns around to his Ryo, with an unpleasent look on her face "Hello. Is there something I can do for you?" asked Kyo.**

**"This is my seat. Get lost!" Ryo's request was not a request, it was an order.**

**"I was merely having fun here. If I had known this was Black Cat's seat, then I would've choosen a different chair." said Kyo, shrugging his shoulders, and standing up, and getting ready to leave. All the girls who were hanging around him got really depressed.**

**As Kyo walked passed Ryo, he whispered into her ear "Be sure to take better care of that body of yours, Nakahara-san~." this makes Ryo's cat ears pop up. Kyo walks out, leaving Ryo puzzled.**

**Moments later, English Class has started. Ryo and friends are sitting in their seats. Saito sat in the front row, Mikoto sat in front of Ryo, as she sat in the back row. Ritsu sat next to Ryo, and Yuu sat next to him in the back row.**

**Ryo, with her cat ears gone, is thinking about what Kogeyama to her earlier, "What is with that dog? Does he know..." Ryo thought "No, it can't be." Ryo sighed.**

**Mikoto looks back slightly in cencern for Ryo "Ryo-chan..." she thought.**

**"Tsukino!" Mikoto heard her name being called.**

**"Yes ma'am?" Mikoto stands up.**

**"Tell me, what does these words say." the teacher points to a word written in English, it says "The two boys raced each other"**

**Mikoto repeats the sentence "_The two boys raced each other._" she said it perfectly well.**

**"Very good, Tsukino, you may sit down." Mikoto does as the teacher tells her, and sat back down.**

**"Ryo-chan, what did Kogeyama-san say to you earlier?" Mikoto whispers to Ryo.**

**"Something about... oh, forget it. I'll tell you later." Ryo whispers back, which makes Mikoto worry.**

**After class time, and it's lunch period; Ryo and friends are sitting together, with two new members in toe.**

**"Say "Ahh" Ryo-chan!" Mikoto once again feld a strawberry by the fork, and Ryo is forced to eat to keep Mikoto happy, even without saying "Ahh".**

**"Non, ryo-chan, your supposed to say "Ahh"!" Mikoto scolded ryo, who who does not respond.**

**"Ahhh!" Ritsu opened his mouth after Ryo eat the strawberry.**

**"What do you think your doing, Ritsu?" asked Ryo.**

**"I'm next! I wanna taste Mikoto's strawberries, too!" answered Ritsu, happily.**

**"Who said you could do that?" Ryo asks, rudely. Mikoto had already fed Ritsu her strawberry, unintentionaly ignoring Ryo.**

**"It's _GRRREAT_!" Ritsu cheered with a thumbs up.**

**"Thank you, Ri-kun." Mikoto smiled at Ritsu.**

**"YAHOO! Now I know! The reason why I was born was to be with Miko-chan!" Ritsu cried out in total happiness.**

**"I'm sorry Ryo-chan, what were saying?" said blissful Mikoto.**

**"Nothing... just carry on..." Ryo answered in bored tone. A Question Mark appears above Mikoto's head, while Ritsu glows with glee, doing a heroic pose.**

**Saito and Yuu just watched the three.**

**"Ryo has a hard time saying no to Mikoto, doesn't she?" asked Yuu.**

**"Is it that obvious?" questioned back Saito.**

**"Thought so. Hey, I know they're childhood friends, but long have they none each other?" Yuu questions.**

**"I don't really, to tell the truth. I've only known them since middle school." answered Saito, scratching the back of his head.**

**"Ryo-chan, you said you'd talk about it later." said Mikoto, execting Ryo to remember.**

**"Huh?" asked Ryo.**

**"You know, reguarding Kogeyama-san." **

**"Oh, that..." Ryo muttered under her breath. She tells her freinds about what Kogeyama said whispered into Ryo ears earlier; this surprise Mikoto and Ritsu.**

**"Eh? That's what he said?" asked Mikoto, in shock.**

**"Unforgivable!" yelled Ritsu in english.**

**"I'm beginning to think that Kogeyama already knows about me, but at the same time, I kinda have my doubts." said Ryo.**

**"If Kogeyama does know, then he there's a good chance that he'll tell everyone in school, and there goes Black Cat Ryo." said Saito, in a bored tone.**

**"How can you be so calm?" question Ritsu.**

**"It's clear I have to do something..." Ryo starts "I'll just have to break his jaw so he can't talk!" Ryo finishes, with one fist up.**

**"Yeah, go ahead and break his jaw, Ryo-chii!" cheered Ritsu, with full approval, but Mikoto strongly disapproves.**

**"No, Ryo-chan, you can't go around breaking everyones jaw!" Mikoto scolds in a motherly tone.**

**"Why not? It's the only way we can make no one else knows!" Ryo retaliates.**

**"Actaully, your chances of "breaking my jaw" is at a zero at best." said Kogeyama, suddenly appearing before everyone. THis surprises everyone, to the point of jumping out of their seat.**

**"Kogeyama?" they said in unisen.**

**"Hows lunch everyone- OOF!" Ryo cut's Kogeyama off with a right jab, and knock him down on the floor.**

**"Perfect. Now I don't have to find you!" Ryo said.**

**"That's the thing about delinquents; they think everything can be fixed with violence." boldly stated Kyo, "I can't imagine how parents can raise their children the way they are."**

**This insult got Ryo, as she defenately looked up to her father when she was younger; with that, Ryo litarelly kick Kogeyama in the jaw, and sent him spinning and flying out the window, and down to the field, blood nose and all.**

**"There's a limit to what you can say, dumass!" Ryo shouts.**

**"Geez, Ryo, your so helpless." groaned Yuu, making Ryo's ears pop out again.**

**"Find a way to fatelly break his jaw, why don't you?" Saito asked, sarcastically.**

**"You have to amid, that was pretty extreme." comment Yuu.**

**"Oh, c'mon! He insulted Ryo-chii's father. That alone makes it okay to kick his hinny out the window!" Ritsu bursted.**

**"Shut up, would ya." Ryo grunted.**

**"What's wrong with you, I'm trying to dfend your honor!" Ritsu cried, grabbing Ryo by her callor.**

**"Your just making it worse." stated Ryo with a straight face, this leave Ritsu to start comcially crying on the flour in split second.**

**"Ryo-chan..." Mikoto said. She doesn't seem happy at all. **

**Ryo couldn't find any words to say herself, but she did only have this to say "Mikoto... I..."**

**"Ryo-chan, I know you were trying to standing up for your father, but try not to over do like that again, okay?" Mikoto requested, with a smile.**

**"Y-yeah..." Ryo responds with a faint, while blushing.**

**"What did I tell you. Ryo has a hard time saying no to Mikoto." ****"Yeah, she's like the only person who cane control Ryo." Saito and Yuu whisper to each other. **

**Ryo noticed the silent converation the boy are haivng "What are you two talking about over there?" she asked, with her cat ears popping out again, giving Mikoto the perfect chance to pintch one of her ears.**

**"Ow, ow, OW!"**

**"Ryo-chan, your not going to go over board, right?" Mikoto question once again in a motherly tone.**

**"No, no! Now, would you let go!" Ryo pleads. Her cat ears are rather sensitive.**

**"Must be nice to be so young..." Ritsu moans silently, still on the ground with comcial tears flowing down the side of his face.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BLACK CAT RYO Chapter 05: The famous father of Black Cat! A date with a dog?**

_**"Ryo." said a mans voice, to a younger version of Ryo in a light blue kimono. Ryo smiled when she heard this man's voice.**_

_**"Father!" said Ryo, cutely, and ran over to hug him. She looks up to see her father's face. He was smiling as well.**_

**A alarm cloak set off, waking teenage Ryo from her sleep. She sits up, and turns it off. She stretches and yawns. A moment later, Ryo looks to the window, to see the sun.**

**"Dad..." Ryo thought.**

**At school, later on, after the first set of classes, lunch hour begins.**

**"RYO-CHIIII~!" Ritsu happily cheered, holding a book, "I found the kind of character you are!"**

**"What?" Ryo asked.**

**"Look here, it says your a Reverse Trap!" said Ritsu, opening the book, revealing a girlish looking boy in a dress, and a tomboyish girl in mens clothing.**

**"Huh?" "A reverse trap is the opposite of a trap, which is a boy with a dangerously feminine looks who crossdresses as a girl. In your case..." Ritsu trails, looks left and right, and whispers into Ryo's ear, "Your a tomboy, who almost looks male and acts male, and even dresses as a male, and then found out to be a girl later on!"**

**This cuases Ryo to literally jab the eraser end of a pencil in Ritsu's forehead, cuasing blood to squirt out. Ritsu begins screaming in pain and comicually began dancing and running around, holding his head as it squirts more blood.**

**"GAAAAHHHH!"**

**"Let that be a lession to you; next time you want to open your mouth, don't!" Ryo scolded.**

**"I thought it'd be good subject to discuss! Since your the one who- AGHHH!" Ritsu was cut off when Ryo swiftly jads another pencil on top of his head with the eraser end. He starts painfully dancing and twrilling around, holding his head as it spuits out more blood, and eventually fell from blood loss.**

**"Relax, I didn't use the sharp end." said Ryo, feeling no remorse.**

**"I... I could still die from this..." Ritsu breathed out, with a ghostly version of hismelf comicually rising from his mouth.**

**"C'mon now, he's just curious about you, that's all." said Yuu.**

**"More like pervert on a cosmic scale." said Ryo. Yuu didn't make a come back on that one.**

**"You know, Ryo, I'm a bit curious, too." said Yuu.**

**"What? You wanna see me in a dress?" Ryo asked with an angry look.**

**"No. Who was your father?" Yuu asked. This surprised Ryo.**

**"I don't mean to pry, but what was your dad like?" Yuu asks further.**

**"I've been wondering about that too!" said Ritsu with another quick recover, "What was your dad like?"**

**"My dad..." Ryo said with a dumb founded expression, but them, a warm smile appeared on her face.**

**"My dad, was the best there was." Ryo said, "He tuaght all I know about martial arts. There were times when he was strict, and I wasn't all that good." Ryo began to flashback to a time when she was still small. **

**She praticed martial arts with her father, however, at this time, she couldn't get the basics. This made her father upset and he scolded her, and she began to cry, but a moment later, he pats her head, and he as does this, he smiles, telling her to keep at it.**

**"He was so kind, and genlte. When ever he patted my head, I always feel so full of energy." Ryo said during the flashback, as shown when she shows a ready expression to her father. He smiles to this.**

**Back to present day, "I've always respected my father, more then anyone in the world. He was both my father, and my mentor." said Ryo.**

**Ritsu and Yuu were amazed; Ryo had made a smile that made her look as though she was a cute girl remembering her past. However, it didn't last. Ryo noticed the two staring at her.**

**"Hey! What's that look for?" Ryo asked, putting on the usual frown.**

**"Well... it's just... just that... I..." Ritsu stammered, "RYO-CHAN! I LOVE YOU~!" Ritsu boldly declared out loud, only to resive a kick to the face from Ryo.**

**"How would I love you?" Ryo asked.**

****

"And who would think, you would show a side of yourself, thought not possible?" asked a flamboyant male voice. It was all too familiar.

Kyo Kageyama, the dog demon is back. They could tell who it was, even without looking back behind them.

**"Why are you back here...?" Ryo asked Kageyama, in a rude tone.**

**"Isn't that rude. And I thought I'd come and-"**

**"CUT THE CRAP!" Ryo cuts off Kageyama, "You knew damn well I don't like you coming here, didn't you?" Ryo yells at Kyo.**

**"My what a flashy temper. It makes me shutter." Kyo said, and actually rapped his arm around Ryo in a romantic way. What is he thinking? Doing this to Ryo Nakahara; the feared and hated Black Cat?**

**Meanwhile, outside a P.E. class could hear a cat screeching, and a dog yelping, and window shattering, a clear a sign of what happened in Ryo's class.**

**"Nakahara and Kageyama, again?" "I don't wanna know what their up to." "Yeah, me neither."**

**Back in the class room, Kyo lays slightly crippled. Everyone else had left to avoid getting cuaght in the cross fire, all except Mikoto, Saito, and the other two.**

**"Hmm, hmm! Nakahara-kun, you need to do something about that terrible temper. You'll never find a man like this." said Kyo.**

**"Mind your own buisness you, creep!" snapped Ryo.**

**"I guess what happened yesterday proved in effective, after all, huh Mikoto?" Saito said to Mikoto. Ryo's cat ears popped out again.**

**"Geez, Ryo-chan." Mikoto complained.**

**"Who's side are you on?" Ryo asked the two.**

**"Yeah, be supportive of Ryo-chan's need to fight!" Ritsu said, trying to stick up for Ryo.**

**"You, need to but out!" Ryo said to Ritsu.**

**"Your so mean, Ryo-chan! After all, me and Yuu are your new best friends!" Ritsu whinned.**

**"Now that's just sad." commented Kyo.**

**"Shut up!" Ryo and Ritsu shout, while Ryo stumped her foot on Kyo's head.**

**"By the way, you guys have been wondering about it haven't you? Your little secret?" Kyo teasingly questions. This cuasing Ryo to step away from Kyo, looking rather pale.**

**"This shink in your armor." Kyo continued, standing up, "The true secret behind that uniform." Ryo found it hard to answer. So did everyone else.**

**"Hmph! It's not use trying to hide it!" Kyo went for Ryo's shirt, and lifts it up. Under the shirt, bandages were seen rapped around her chest. This was to keep Ryo's yet to be big breasts flat. Of course, Ryo is a girl underneath her boys uniform. **

**Ryo was stunned, this could be the first time that she felt so helpless.**

**"Heh! How does it feel to be found out?" Kyo asked, "Oh, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me, provided that you do one simple little havor for me."**

**"D-damn you...!" Ryo muttered.**

**"You and me, at the station, at six, sunday tomorrow. You better not be late." Kyo's words were clear as glass. This "favor" happens to be a date. A DATE!**

(**Tonight, at Mikoto's house)**

**Ryo was looking through some of Mikoto's clothes. Of course, Ryo doesn't have any female clothing to wear.**

**However, no matter how much Ryo looks, she couldn't find anything she likes, since she doesn't like girly stuff period.**

**"DAMMIT!" Ryo exclaimed and fell over, "Why do I have to go on a date with that pervy dog?"**

**"But, it can't be helped. We need to keep the fact that your a girl a secret." said Mikoto, "Otherwise, you'll be kicked out and we'll never see you in school again."**

**"Is that all you're worried about?" Ryo asked Mikoto.**

**"I don't want you to date him either, but it's a small price to pay, right?" Mikoto said with a cute smile. Ryo blushes.**

**"Beside..." Mikoto begins rummaging through a pile of clothes, and picks up a yellow dress, "I think it'll be fun to help you explore your feninime side~!" Mikoto said, holding the dress, surprising Ryo to the point of her ears popping while her body comicually shakes up.**

**"Oh, my god... Dad, please help me...!"**


End file.
